


an unexpected visit

by laserchick



Category: Smosh, hecox, ian - Fandom, lasercorn - Fandom, smoshgames
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Multi, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laserchick/pseuds/laserchick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>lasercorn has an unexpected visit from his good friend ian but ian does something really unexpecting that lasercorn ends in tears!</p>
            </blockquote>





	an unexpected visit

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first erotic fanfic, i hope you enjoy! ^.^

It was a normal saturday, lasercorn was at home playing grand theft auto 4 with a bunch of mods, he was flying around as shrek with a rocket launcher at the  
moment. He was enjoying himself, blowing up people, shooting people in the balls and ramming into choppers. Then there was a knock at his door. "I wasnt expecting one  
today.." he said to himself. He paused his game, jogged to the door and opened it. It was Ian, "Hey Ian" david said politely, "what are you doing here?".   
"Theres something I need to do!" Ian replied with a alluring voice.   
"Whats tha.." Lasercorn was interupted by Ian forcing their lips together and their tounges to twirl around eachother.Lasercorn pulled away and yelled "What the hell   
man?". Ian stared at him, he then turned around, closed the door and locked it.   
"Ian, you're kind of scaring me..." lasercorn tried to say with a strong voice but he was still really shocked.  
"Follow me" Ian sternly said.  
"Look, I think its best you leave, but i'll see you tomorrow". Ian glared at David then in a flash he slapped his friend, making him fall to the floor.  
"What the hell?!? Why did you do that?" Lasercorn yelped.Ian grabbed Davids hair and pulled him up, lasercorn yelled in pain. Ian then pushed Lasercorn against the  
wall and kissed him again, this time David couldnt do anything, he tried to escape but Ian was surprisingly stong!

Whilst kissing, Ian undone his zipper and got his erect dick out, the he pushed lasercorn to the floor and thrusted his cock into his mouth. Lasercorn was trying his   
hardest to resist but Ian was too strong for him.  
"Yeah, suck it bitch! You like that doncha!" Ian said violently. Lasercorn tried to scream but his mouth was full and only managed to make some whimpers. Ian continued  
to thrust away so much that david started choking so Ian backed out, pulled him up and threw him onto the sofa. Lasercorn tried to sit up but ian came and pulled his legs  
down, he then undid Davids belt and pulled down his jeans and boxers.  
"What the fuck are you doing Ian? Get the hell off me and out of my house!" Lasercorn yelled, but Ian just carried on, he threw davids bottoms on the floor, took off  
Davids top and threw onto the pile. He then took all his clothes off, whilest he was undressing David grabbed his phone, "Stop now and leave or i'll call the cops,  
this is fucking assult and fucking rape!". Ian just stared at the naked lasercorn in front of him, licking his lips.   
"Dont make me do this man! Leave now and no one will ever know, we'll forget it ever happened!" Lasercorn begged Ian to go as he didnt want to get his friend in any  
trouble even if its the right thing to do. Ian walked over to David, he coward under him. Ian grabbed the phone out of lasercorns hand and threw at the wall, smashing   
it into pieces.  
"Look, what ever your thinking, whatever is wrong with you and making you this mess.." he was interupted again by Ian slapping him. He then grapped lasercorns legs  
and turned him over so he was laying on his front. He climbed onto the sofa and grabbed Davids wrists and pinned them behind his back so he couldnt move.   
"What the fuck man, leave me alone!" Lasercorn protested but Ian blanked him. Ian thrusted into Davids arse in a heartbeat and started pounding away. lasercorn yelled  
in pain, he's straight, he's never had anyone in there, and because Ian did it in one big burst it made him scream even more. Ian kept pumping away and moaned alot.  
"AHHHH, GET..OFF..ME!!"  
"Shut the fuck up bitch, you know you like it!"  
"Fuck you man!"Lasercorn had tears rolling down his face, he was being raped by one of his bestfriends, he couldnt do anything about it, he felt so hopeless... A long  
time passed, it felt like forever for lasercorn. When Ian let go of him, he rolled over and cried into a pillow, he didnt know what to do. He heard the front door close.   
"Hes gone.. what the fuck was wrong with him, i dont understand why he did that..."


End file.
